


The one with the mute Felicity

by Christabel_Liliana



Series: The one with the... [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adorable!Oliver, Arrow - Freeform, Babbling!Oliver, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mute!Felicity, The one with the, olicity - Freeform, prompt, they're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christabel_Liliana/pseuds/Christabel_Liliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re doing it again,” Roy scowled. Felicity stuck her tongue out in response.<br/>“Sometimes I wish – just for a day – that you’d shut up,” Roy groaned. Then the idea came to him.<br/>“Hang on a minute…,” Roy started, glancing over at Felicity.<br/>“I dare you to be mute for the entire day tomorrow,” Roy declared happily, slamming his fist on the table.<br/>“Wow. Usually it takes you all lunch to think of a dare-of-the-week,” She said in a slightly sarcastic tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the mute Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the lovely OhhMyyDarla :) (Thank you)  
> Sorry it took so long. Funerals, Christmas and Coursework took up all my time!  
> Hope you enjoy it :)  
> You can ask for prompts on here or on my tumblr ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/annoyinglydecaffinatedfangirl )

“Stop it,” Roy groaned, covering his ears.

Felicity looked up from her tablet.

“Stop what?” She asked.

 “You’re humming ‘Let it go’ again. You know that song drives me insane,” Roy huffed.

“It’s a good song from a good film,” Felicity argued, placing her tablet down on their table.

“That is total bullshi-,”

“What do you want today kids? The usual?” Hilda interrupted tapping her notepad on the table.

“Yes please Hil,” Felicity said, smiling up at the older woman. Hilda grinned at the two regulars then strolled to the next table, leaving the friends alone.

A few minutes later Roy piped up again.

“You’re doing it again,” Roy scowled. Felicity stuck her tongue out in response.

“Sometimes I wish – just for a day – that you’d shut up,” Roy groaned. Then the idea came to him.

“Hang on a minute…,” Roy started, glancing over at Felicity.

“I dare you to be mute for the entire day tomorrow,” Roy declared happily, slamming his fist on the table.

“Wow. Usually it takes you all lunch to think of a dare-of-the-week,” She said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

“Shush Blondie. Okay. The rules are simple. Tomorrow you cannot speak to anyone at all, for the entire day,” Roy smirked.

“Not even via text?” Felicity asked.

“No texts. No writing on post-it notes, no miming or mouthing. You just have to be silent. Well you can text me because I doubt you could go a day without talking to yours truly,” Roy stated.

“That’s just rude. What about my job? I have like three meetings tomorrow!” Felicity puffed.

“Not my problem,” Roy replied.

“This is totally pay-back for the arrow thing isn’t it? Ugh fine. Can I at least write notes for Jerry to say in the meeting?”

 

Felicity’s mute morning had gotten off to a great start. She had woken up early (for once in her life) and was ready for work fifteen minutes early.

Comfortably, she sat on her sofa watching the news and making sure her notes for the meetings were in check when loud banging erupted from her door.

Sighing silently, she walked to the door. It was probably her neighbour and that goddam cat that went missing every ten seconds.

Felicity threw the door open to see Oliver Queen, complete with coffee and concerned look.

“Of all the days for him to call around,” Felicity groaned internally.

She stood back from the door, allowing her ex-boss into her apartment.

“Hey Felicity. Why aren’t you answering your phone?” He says before waltzing into her apartment like he owned it, slamming the door behind him.

Felicity glared at him as he analysed her apartment, probably scouting it out for potential threats but unless her semi-eaten bagel was a threat, he’d be sorely disappointed.

Once content with what he saw he turned his attention back to his oddly silent I.T girl.

Felicity plucked the coffee with her name on it from the tray he held out and took a long sip.

“And you’re not talking to me either. What’s wrong?” Oliver asks with confusion etched on his face.

Felicity just shrugged, hoping it wasn’t against Roy’s insane rules.

“Is this because I wouldn’t let you go on that mission?” He questioned.

Felicity frowned and leant against her kitchen counter.

Yes, she was pissed off when Oliver went overprotective crazy on her ass and refused to let her go near the warehouse when the comms were acting up. The plan was she would

sit in the van – with Diggle – and speak to them via walkie talkie.

Without her, her boys had gone in blind and Digg came out with 3 fractured ribs; Silly stubborn Oliver.

But she’d gotten over that a while ago after Oliver apologised and presented her with a Winchester Bros. mug as a sorry gift.

Felicity just shook her head. She reached over and unplugged her IPhone to see 4 texts from Oliver and 5 missed calls. Rolling her eyes she sent out a text to Roy.

 

**Felicity: Oliver is over. Wondering why I can’t speak. I hate you.**

 

Felicity looked back up at Oliver who was stood there, wracking his brain to figure out what was wrong with his I.T girl.

Felicity could almost see the cogs turning.

“Is it because of when I went on your babies last week?” He drawled out slowly.

Felicity began shaking her head – wait a minute. She narrowed her eyes and pointed at him. When the hell had he been on her babies?

At least he had the decency to look a little sheepish.

“I’m sorry,” He added sincerely. Felicity sighed and waved him off.

Slowly, she shrugged on her coat and snatched up her bag (after making sure she turned off the TV of course) before making her way to the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked from his spot in her living room.

Felicity took in a deep breath and pointed at the clock on the wall showing she had twenty minutes to get to work.

Oliver let out a small oh and left her apartment.

Unfortunately, he didn’t go far.

“Felicity whatever I did to upset you I’m sorry,” He was almost begging at this point.

In an effort to ignore him, Felicity glanced down at her phone.

 

One new message:

**Roy: What is he doing?!**

 

**Felicity: Apologising for everything. Honestly think he will start apologising for the rain last Tuesday.**

 

**Roy: Hahahhaha. BEST DARE EVER.**

 

Felicity scowled and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She glanced to the side to find Oliver escorting her down the sidewalk to work.

She tapped him twice and tilted her head questioningly.

“It’s dangerous for a woman to walk alone. I’m not letting you get hurt even if you’re mad with me for some reason,” He explained, sipping his black coffee.

Felicity huffed. It always had to be about him. Drama Queen.

They walked in relative silence except for the occasional humming emitting from Oliver.

The walk to work seemed longer than ever but Felicity eventually arrived at the doors of QC (It would always be QC to her). Without a word, she waved at Oliver and tried to escape into the air conditioned offices.

It didn’t work.

He grabbed her elbow quickly, causing her to pause in the middle of hundreds of people rushing to work.  
“

I really am sorry Felicity,” he tries a small smile. Yet again, she waves him off and escapes into Queen Consolidated.

 

Her work day had gone as expected for someone with speech problems.

Jerry had to speak for her in every meeting but the board didn’t seem to mind that she was mute. In fact, they probably preferred it.

Felicity sat at her desk drinking a semi-cold cup of coffee and analysing the spreadsheets due in for tomorrow, trying to ignore the twenty bouquets of white tulips and one bouquet of sunflowers that surrounded her desk.

Yes, they were from Oliver each apologising for one thing or another.

 

**Sorry for breaking into your apartment.**

 

**Goddam it Felicity! Text me back.**

 

**Sorry for sounding mean on that card.**

 

**I’m sorry for the Flower spam.**

 

“Well, I didn’t expect it to be this difficult to not talk to Oliver goddam Queen,” Felicity sighed.

She glared at the twenty one notes in a small pile on her desk and glanced back at the texts he’d sent her all 30 of them with different reasons for why she may be mad.

Roy was enjoying this far too much. A knock startled her from her thoughts.

She glanced up to see Digg standing there.

He coughed awkwardly.

“Mr. Queen asked me to pick you up Miss Smoak,” Digg explained.

“He also requested I say sorry on his behalf and asked me to give you this,” Digg added, handing her a card.

 

**Sorry I got your car totalled…**

 

Felicity resisted head-butting her desk… barely. Today was not a good day.

She shut down her computer, waved a small goodbye to Jerry (who was packing to leave as well) and waited for the elevator.

The doors sprung open to reveal Ray Palmer texting.

With a small sigh, she stepped in the elevator with Digg and focused on the shiny metallic doors instead of her infuriating boss. I mean who just wanders into their employees’ apartment? Well I suppose Oliver… but that’s beside the point!

After a few seconds, Felicity had calmed considerably.

Maybe… just maybe Ray wouldn’t even notice her and then she won’t have to ignore her boss.

However, luck was not on her side.

“Felicity! There you are. I came up earlier but you and Jerry were in a meeting. I was thinking… why don’t we make the company greener? You know, wind farms and solar panels. The whole works. I mean of course it’s expensive at first but the benefits are proven and in the long run-,” Ray was cut off by the elevator dinging on their floor.

Felicity just walked out, followed by Digg leaving a very confused Ray behind them.

Digg chuckled as he opened the door for Felicity.

“You are badass,” he remarked.

 

The journey to the foundry was quiet apart from the occasional buzz from Felicity’s phone.

 

**Roy: You going to the foundry?**

 

**Felicity: Yes…. Why?**

 

**Roy: Oh this is amazing! Let me find a camera.**

 

**Felicity: WHAT? WHY? WHAT HAS HE DONE?**

 

No reply. Well shit. What has he done now?  **  
**

"So why are you ignoring Oliver?” Digg inquired from the front seat. Felicity met his eyes in the rear view mirror and just shrugged.

“There’s no reason?” He clarified.

Felicity nodded. Digg let out a low chuckle.

“You do know he’s been sat in the foundry all day thinking of why you’d be ignoring him,” Digg smiled.

Felicity felt a pang of sympathy, mixed with guilt course through her before shrugging it off.

It’s all Roy’s fault.

All too soon they arrived at the side entrance of Verdant.

“I hate life,” Felicity thought, head-butting the window.

“Hey! Hey. None of that,” Digg said as he threw open the door she was leaning on.

Felicity huffed but got out of the black non-descript SUV, clutching her bag nervously.

Together they walked down the metallic steps to her doom.

On the last step she faltered.

 

 

Oliver sat on the couch she recently bought scribbling rapidly on green post-it notes.

From the looks of things, he’d already exhausted Felicity’s supply of pink and yellow post-it notes due to the fact they were stuck to her three babies and all over the table.

Roy sat across from him, a smirk gracing his features as he looked up to see Digg surveying the scene with interest and confusion while Felicity’s face was a mask of dread.

“Oliver I think it may have been because her family dog died last week,” Roy egged him on.

“Why would that be my fault?” Oliver muttered, glancing up at Roy.

Roy just shrugged, sending a grin to Felicity.

 

**Felicity: DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM. THREE TREES PROBABLY DIED FOR THIS DARE.**

 

After sending the text Felicity collapsed in her chair and brushed away the post-it notes so she could turn on her babies.

“Have you forgiven me yet?” Oliver asked from beside her.

Felicity glanced at his adorably hopeful face then nodded before placing the post-it notes in a small pile.

 

**Sorry for letting Count Vertigo hold you hostage.**

 

“Really?” Oliver all but squealed in happiness. After a moment of staring at her screens, Felicity nodded again.

“But then why aren’t you talking to me?” Oliver questioned. Felicity glanced him then back to her screens.

“Maybe it was the dog,” Felicity heard Oliver mumble quietly.

“Roy!” He addressed the youngster of the group. “Come on. It’s time to go on patrol!” He added, grabbing his Arrow clothes (because he adamantly refuses to call it a costume).

“But it’s only 6!” Roy argued from his spot on the couch.

“Sooner we get it done the sooner we can go home,” Oliver replied from the bathroom.

Roy clambered to his feet with a large sigh.

“This is your fault,” he mouthed at an amused Felicity before grabbing his own costume.

 

They came back two hours later. It was an abnormally long time for them to be on patrol but Felicity didn’t really realise.

Maybe Diggle was doing a better job at distracting her than she first thought or maybe she just didn’t really care today. It had been a long day.

That was why she didn’t notice Oliver strutting in with Roy trailing behind him until Oliver shoved a package in her hands.

“Here,” Oliver muttered after retreating a few paces.

“You’d better like it. It took us an hour to find that,” Roy called from the glass case housing his weapons.

Oliver glared at the younger man.

In confusion, Felicity glanced down at the plastic bag that read Forbidden Planet on the side.

Felicity knew this shop. It was a small thing, filled with comic books and different merchandise and she adored it there.

How Oliver knew it existed was beyond her.

She opened the bag to find a pair of K-9 slippers; that little robot dog from Doctor Who.

“Well. I know how your dog died. Well, not your dog but a family dog and I thought you might not be talking because you were upset. I just thought that I could make you feel good. Not like that! And I know you can’t have pets in your apartment,” Oliver babbled.

Felicity burst out laughing, clutching the slippers to her chest. It was always adorable when Oliver started to babble.

It was yet another unfortunate quirk he gained from Felicity.

Felicity picked up her phone to text Roy.

“Felicity said to tell you thank you,” Roy read from his phone after a few moments.

Oliver’s affectionate look towards Felicity turned into one of confusion.

“Why are you getting texts off her and I had to resort to borrowing money off my sister to send her a twenty-one vases of flowers?” Oliver questioned Roy using his ‘Arrow’ voice.

“Because- um – because. I don’t know ask Felicity!” Roy said pointing to the blonde I.T girl who was watching on in interest.

“Good point,” he whispered to himself.

“Felicity. Why aren’t you talking to me?” Oliver’s tone turned almost pleading.

“Man, she’s not talking to me either,” Digg stated, patting Oliver on the shoulder.

Without really thinking it through she sent off another text to Roy while her original boys stared at her, arms crossed.

“She said it’s a bad day today and she hopes you understand,” Roy read out, letting out a small snort of amusement afterwards.

Oliver’s gaze softened. He reached over to Felicity and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Why don’t we call it a night? Roy you can take Felicity home,” Oliver said softly.

Felicity nodded in acceptance and began to turn off her babies. With a quick goodbye to her boys (and a lingering gaze on Oliver’s part) Felicity skipped up the stairs holding her slippers and bag.

“Well. It could have gone worse,” Roy said as soon as they set foot out of the foundry.

Seconds later, Roy got a face full of K-9 slippers.

 

Felicity almost collapsed as soon as she set foot in her apartment.

She glared at the vases of flowers outside her door and mentally blamed herself for having such a nosey and thoughtful EA.

One by one she brought the flowers in, decorating every flat surface she had in her apartment.

After locking the door, she jumped on to her sofa and turned the TV on to some show she’d heard colleagues talk about called American Pickers.

She wasn’t that interested of course. It was just nice to have some background music to fall asleep to.

Within moments Felicity was asleep.

 

It was just after midnight when the ringing of her mobile woke her up.

Groggily, she looked at the time (1am! Yes, she could talk!) and answered the phone.

“Felicity? Are you okay? I’ve been trying to call you for hours. I know that you’ve had a bad day or this day means something to you but you can tell me anything you know that, even if things have been weird because of Laurel. It’s not because of Laurel is it? Is she looking down on you again? Say the word and I’ll talk to her about it, I promise and-,”

“No it’s not Laurel. I wasn’t mad at you. Please let me-,”

“You’re talking to me!” Oliver interrupted.

“Indeed I am. Now can I go to sleep?” Felicity said while stifling a yawn.

“Sure sure. Goodnight Felicity. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll come in the morning and we can go for coffee or-,”

Felicity hung up.


End file.
